Love Against All Odds
by fazza20
Summary: Hey there this is my first Fan fic. Its a Story of love between our two favourite characters, Harry and Hermione, will true love conquer all? plz read & review : ) pairings: HHR, RLu, GN (the R rating is for later chapters)


Hey this is a great story in the progress; please give me reviews and feedback. Fazza20  
  
Love Against All Odds  
  
"You are the traitor!"  
  
"No, I'm here to save you"  
  
"That's it kill him child, kill him"  
  
"No you have to listen, he's brainwashed you, and you're not evil Hermione, you are pure and true"  
  
"Goodbye Harry"  
  
"No! Wait" As Harry last resource to return Hermione to her original self, Harry pulled the Centime locket out of his robes, the locket Hermione dropped when being abducted by Voldemort.  
  
" Look Hermione it's the centime locket, our locket, everything that we shared, all those happy times together, are all symbolised by this locket, don't let him take that away from us please you have to remember"  
  
"You are the enemy"  
  
"No Hermione, I'm not you're enemy, im Voldemort. Enemy, you are my best friend, I don't know what I would do If I had lost you, I've lost to many people that I love and care about and I don't want to loose you too, I know deep down you still remember, please Hermione you have to remember us, remember the good in you"  
  
Harry raises the locket to Hermione; Hermione still has her wand raised at Harry.  
  
"Don't listen to him child, he's trying to trick you"  
  
"Please, Hermione, I know you remember, I never could say it but I'll do anything to have you back in my life, Hermione im in love you"  
  
"Y-Y-You love me," Hermione said in a stutter Since the first time we met, when we became close friends more than 6 years ago, And now more than ever"  
  
"Don't believe him child, he just saying that he doesn't have to face death from a Mud blood like yourself, go on child finish him"  
  
"I am not, I do love you Hermione, I would die for you if it will make you good again, please all you have to do is touch the locket, we will be together I promise" Hermione dropped her guard, pointing her wand away from Harry  
  
"I'm not a mud blood Voldemort, I believe you Harry" with that Hermione reached out to Harry's hand and touch the warm metal of the locket, doing this a great light flashed absorbed into Hermione and Hermione was transforming back to her original state.  
  
"Damn you mud blood" Voldemort. Yelled. Suddenly Voldemort. disappeared from Harry sight  
  
"YOU'RE SCARED VOLDEMORT. I CAN FEEL IT BY MY SCAR" Harry yelled  
  
"I'll be back Harry, you can count on it, I when I return im going to finish you off for good, hahahhahahaha" and with that Voldemort. was gone.  
  
Harry ran to Hermione side, which was knocked out, Harry picked up Hermione and started shaking her trying to revive her  
  
"Hermione, Hermione, wake up it's me" a tear fell down Harry's cheek onto Hermione, Hermione eyelids opened  
  
"Don't cry Harry" Hermione said in a whisper  
  
"Hermione, HERMIONE" Harry said while enforcing her into a bear hug  
  
"Oh Hermione are you all right, is there anything broken, are you hurt"  
  
"No, Not anymore, Harry did you mean it when you said it, do you really love me?"  
  
"Hermione, when you kiss me, I feel like nothing matters"  
  
"Answer the question Harry"  
  
"I rather show you" saying this Harry leaned his head down to Hermione and giving her a deep passionate kiss.  
  
"I guess you do love me" Hermione replied  
  
"Yes, and now more than ever because now I know that you believed in us, you believed in me"  
  
"Harry, I will always believe in you, never forget that, and you proved it just now, by believing that I was good"  
  
Hermione stood up pulling Harry up with her; taking his right hand she put it on her heart "Harry. This is how my heart beats when im near you, I have loved you ever since we first met on the Hogwarts express in our first year, I guess I never had the nerve to tell you because Ron and us became best friends, I guess I was scared, yes I was scared that our friendship was going to be affected, but im not scared anymore Harry"  
  
This put a huge smile on Harry's face. Harry opened his clutched left fist to reveal their locket  
  
"I think this belongs to you" saying this Harry put the locket around Hermione neck  
  
"I love you Hermione"  
  
"I love you too Harry"  
  
Harry lowered his head towards Hermione and they both shared another deep passionate kiss. Under the stars near the Crystal Lake on the Hogwarts ground.  
  
Harry still with Hermione finally broke their kiss.  
  
"Hermione, as much as I love being here with you, I think we should head back"  
  
"Awe cant we stay here a little bit longer" Hermione cried and showing her expression through puppy dog eyes  
  
" Well maybe we could stay a little bit longer, its just" as Harry was trying to finish his sentence, Hermione pulled him back into another passionate kiss.  
  
"Mmmmm Hermione I think we better get back, the other would want to know that we are all right, they all must be concerned, plus I need to know if they are not seriously hurt"  
  
"Why would they be hurt, did I do something to them?"  
  
"No before I found you a whole group of death eaters attacked, they got Ron and Luna Pretty bad, and im not sure about Ginny or Neville" "They all tried to fight, oh this is all my fault, why did I let him get to me, oh Harry" Hermione cried as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder, tears began to fall from her face.  
  
"Hey, Hey no it was not your fault, none of this was, they and I knew that" Harry tried to reassure her.  
  
"Do you think so Harry"?  
  
"Hermione I know so, come on" Harry said taking her hand and started to make his way back to the castle.  
  
"Wait Harry, after we visit them, do you think we could spend some much needed quality time together, I missed you so much"  
  
Kissing the back of Hermione's hand Harry replied "I wouldn't want anything more than to spend the rest of the night with you, but if we don't hurry we may not have any time so lets go"  
  
"Race you back there, ready 1...2.3" Hermione started a sprint towards the castle  
  
"Hey!!" Harry yelled as he began to sprint chasing after Hermione. 


End file.
